Heretofore, various types of mechanisms have been proposed for use in effecting the automatic winding of weight driven clocks, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 391,969; 1,037,643; 1,194,928; 1,705,025 and 4,165,606.
A drawback of the prior mechanisms of which I am aware is that same are incorporated as an integral part of clock structure or its drive mechanism, and thus such winding mechanisms are not readily adapted for use in the rewinding of existing clocks without requiring modification thereof.